Lash Tiludi
' ' Lash Tiludi is the current Siren High Leader and an antagonist of the Breed Planet storyline. She is the ruler of Dyalzekon and the Intergallactic Reformation Facility for Feminine Offenders. She is also 23 years old. Appearance Lash has almost pure white skin, purple eyes, and short blonde hair that spiked in various directions. Her outfit consists of a military style black hat and jacket, a black skintight tank top, a black belt wrapped between the bottom of her breasts and the top of her exposed belly, black biker shorts connected to thigh high boots with long white zippers across the front. She also has other white accents on her outfit, and another identical version with all black. Personality Lash is the physical representation of selfishness, greed, and power. Her cunning nature and quick wit allows her to out think just about everyone. She enjoys being the center of her own little universe. The woman does have a tender side, but rarely shows it to anyone but her growing offspring and their father. History Lash was born to Odette Tiludi, the previous High Leader before her. She was actually the youngest of five daughters. She was however the most power hungry of them all, and didn't want to fade into history as some common soldier or livei nthe shadow of her sisters. Times were tough back then, and Dyalzekon wasn't the fortune pit it was now. Most of the time Lash spent her days by herself in her room, the only safe haven from the prying eyes of the public. Once she learned ways to get people to do things for her however Lash became much more open. Even as a child, Lash was an astounding warrior that grew faster than any before her. At the age of 8 the proved herself as a contender for the title of Pregenti by snapping an inmate's neck after she tried to to assassinate her. It was later confirmed that it was Lash who started the confrontation simply to "ease her boredom". At the age of 16 Lash had her first real relationship with a girl named Poluna. The two of them were inseparable, and they even promised to do what they could to make Lash High Leader and have dozens of children together someday. Lash experienced her first feelings of loss when the two of them took a joyride in a PD-33 Starchaser and crashed. Lash survived, but Poluna perished. The grief stricken girl was unresponsive for days in her room before one day coming back stronger and more vicious than ever. In the end Lash became High Leader after her eldest sister died of illness, the second was found to be sterile, the third was defeated by Lash in battle that lasted for 3 days, and the fourth vanished under "mysterious circumstances". Her mother had no choice but to proclaim Lash as the future of Sirenkind. Relationships *'Dr. Sereha:' Despite being a she demon to most, Lash does show respect to her personal doctor. The two of them are also in charge of Project F.O.Y. *'Durmaki:' Like most of her other associates, Lash shows very little respect towards her servant Durmaki. She usually expresses any anger as physical and/or verbal abuse. She does however enjoy getting the woman flustered, mostly through somewhat perverted means. Skills and Abilities *'Enhanced Strength and Stamina:' Thanks to some genetic modification, Lash can break a person's arm with little effort. She's strong enough to throw a car with enough effort. *'Combat Skills:' Lash is a superb fighter, and can take down even a giant Aggrogon on her own. She even knows the basics of Tasanju. *'Night Vision:' Like all Sirens, Lash can see perfectly fine in pure darkness. *'Ace Pilot:' Lash can fly starships with the best of them, and often avoids her royal duties to do so when stressed out. *'Weapons Expert:' Lash can wield not only an energy whip, but a myriad of blasters, swords, and even a staff. Practially anything becomes a weapon in her hands Trivia *When said correctly, her name sounds like "Lash til you die", referring to her abusive nature. *Lash's favorite color is black, and her favorite food is Irido Makie (a type of wild hog baked and glazed in a substance similar to peanut butter). *Every morning when she wakes up, her usually spiky hair ends up curls for some unkown reason. *Lash wants to learn how to cook, but is horrible at it. She is to prideful to admit it despite how bad her dishes taste. *Lash enjoys being very pregnant almost to the point where if she could stay that way forever she would, even if that meant her children never stopped growing. Category:Characters